


Quelques tours dans son sac

by AndersAndrew



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Harvey Dent, Flirting, Kneeling, M/M, Seduction, Spandex, Teasing, twiddler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Après un casse réussi, Harvey se détend pendant que le Riddler compte les billets...





	Quelques tours dans son sac

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit ficlet pour sleeping_potato pour un fandom obscur et mal aimé ^^ (genre on doit être 5 francophones à tout péter dans le monde à shipper ça XD)

La nuit avait été longue et productive. Leur premier casse ensemble s'était bien déroulé, malgré l'intervention de Batman. Cela faisait un moment qu'Harvey ne s'était pas autant amusé, et en dépit de la déception de ne pas avoir arraché ses ailes à la chauve-souris, une part de lui était satisfaite - et l'autre, absolument furibonde. Mais il la laisserait parler plus tard. Pour l'heure, il était fatigué de toute cette excitation, et il se laissa tomber dans l'un de ses fauteuils avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était chez lui, il ramenait un butin conséquent. La vie était belle finalement.  
Puis le Riddler fit son apparition, toujours moulé dans cet obscène costume vert couvert de points d'interrogation - mais Harvey n'était certainement pas celui qui allait lui donner des conseils vestimentaires - une liasse de billets dans la main, une tiare sur la tête. Il comptait les dollars en murmurant dans sa barbe, tout en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, comme s'il était une telle boule d'énergie et de vitalité qu'il lui était impossible de s'immobiliser pour une minute, et Harvey trouvait cela étonnamment attachant. Il émit un sifflement strident entre ses dents pour attirer l'attention de son acolyte.  
Ce dernier releva la tête, perplexe, et Two-Face tapota son genou en esquissant un sourire torve.  
Le Riddler ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre en sautillant, relâchant sa flopée de billets aux quatre vents tel un généreux donateur face à une foule en délire.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y aaaa ?", demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la cuisse d'Harvey comme s'il s'agissait de son siège favoris, sans timidité ni peur.  
Two-Face se passa la langue sur les lèvres. La personnalité du Riddler, dépourvue du moindre instinct de survie et dédiée uniquement au jeu, l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'agaçait.  
\- C'était une bonne soirée, répondit-il en choisissant le verre à moitié plein.  
Sa main, celle qui était brûlée et rosâtre, se glissa entre ses cuisses, lentement mais sans hésitation, pour y imprimer une caresse tentatrice, trop intime et à la fois pas assez.   
Au contact de son nouveau camarade, il commençait à développer un goût particulier pour le spandex. Et pour ce qu'il y avait en dessous.  
Le Riddler ouvrit la bouche avec surprise, sans trouver de réponse adéquate. Il sourit largement en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais d'un jeu. Il se pencha sur Harvey, les doigts jouant avec le bouton de son col, tout en desserrant gentiment le nœud de sa cravate.  
\- Si tu voulais, je pourrais la rendre encore meilleure, susurra-t-il.  
\- Ah oui ?, ronronna Two-Face en haussant un sourcil. J'aimerais bien voir ça.  
Le sourire du Riddler s'élargit.  
\- J'ai moi aussi plusieurs tours dans mon sac, déclara-t-il. Des tours que tu ne pourrais probablement même pas imaginer.  
Harvey ricana, dubitatif, tandis que Nygma descendait de ses genoux.  
Les deux mains posées dessus, il les fit s'écarter, puis s'agenouilla entre, le regard toujours intensément rivé à celui de Two-Face. L'ancien procureur sentit son propre souffle s'accélérer en fixant ces deux orbes sombres dissimulées par le masque vert. D'une main tâtonnante, il s'empara de la tiare, effleurant les cheveux d'un orange vif presque rose.  
Le Riddler ouvrit la braguette d'Harvey et défit sa ceinture.  
\- A moi de te montrer quelques uns de mes talents, murmura-t-il avec une langueur taquine, avant de plonger tête la première entre ses cuisses.  
Two-Face émit un hoquet en renversant la tête en arrière.


End file.
